Ein alter Bekannter
by summertaurus
Summary: Ich habe zwar als Charaktere Rory und Logan, doch da kommt noch jemand.


Rory kam nach einem anstrengenden Tag in Yale in ihr Apartment, eigentlich ist es ja die Wohnung von Logan doch da er jetzt in

Teil 1

Rory kam nach einem anstrengenden Tag in Yale in ihr Apartment, eigentlich ist es ja die Wohnung von Logan doch da er jetzt in London wohnt, aber wohl gemerkt nur für ein Jahr, ist sie in seiner Wohnung alleine. Sie hatte ihn schon ziemlich lange nicht gesehen und vermisst ihn auch sehr, doch er hatte viel zu tun in London. Sie hoffte das er sie bald besucht, aber sie hat nicht viel Hoffnung, da Logan ihr erst gestern am Telefon gesagt hat das er in den nächsten drei Wochen nicht zu er kommen kann.

Rory macht sich fertig da sie Lucy versprochen hat mit ihr auszugehen. Doch gerade als sie raus gehen wollte rief Logan. Er sagte: „Steig in das Auto ein das vor der Tür steht!" Rory war verwirrt und wollte protestieren. „War..", weiter kam sie nicht den sie wurde von Logan unterbrochen. „Frag nichts lass dich einfach überraschen und um Lucy musst du dir keine sorgen machen. Tschüss." Bevor Rory noch irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Logan schon aufgelegt. Noch verwirrter als vorhin und neugierig ging sie runter.

Was sie unten sah schockte sie. Rory konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen dort vor ihren Augen stand eine Limousine. Als sie auf den Fahrer zu ging öffnete der Fahrer die. „Miss Gilmore," sagte der Fahrer mit einem lächeln. „Danke Mr. wohin werden sie mich fahren?" wollte Rory wissen. Doch der Fahrer überhörte diese Frage einfach und machte die Tür zu.

Nun saß Rory da allein in der Limousine und fragte sich wohin die fahrt ginge. Bis ihr Handy kingelte. „Hey Ace", kam es von einen fröhlich Logan. Er fragte sie: „Na schon neugierig?" „Ja. Wohin verdammt noch mal? Wo bist du überhaupt?", schrie Rory schon fast ins Telefon. „Warts ab. Alles wird sich schon klären. Naja ich muss auflegen. Tschüss.", kam es wieder von Logan. Er hat schon wieder aufgelegt ohne etwas zu verraten dachte Rory.

Die fahrt verlief ruhig, kein Anruf von Logan und auch keins von Lucy also wusste sie das sie nicht kommen würde. Rory war erleichtert, denn sie hasste es auf jedem zu warten der nicht kommt, genau so hasste sie auch jemandem warten zu lassen.

Als die Limousine anhielt und der Fahrer ihre die Tür aufhielt sah sie einen Logan im der auf den Treppen von einem Restaurant stand von dem sie ihm ihrem letzten Gespräch am Telefon erzählt hatte. Sie hat Christiane Amanpour in ihren letzten Artikel, indem auch ein Foto gedruckt war gesehen, wie sie indem Lokal saß und neben ihr Barack Obama. Sie hatte ein Interview mit Barack Obama und ihn über die nächste Präsidentschaft Wahl in den USA gefragt und ob er als Kandidat infrage kommen würde. Für Rory ist es etwas besonderes an dem Ort zu essen an dem auch Christiane Amanpour gegessen hat.

Sie war so glücklich darüber das sie Logan sah und in diesem Lokal das sie ihm um den Hals sprang, doch im nächsten Moment löste sie sich von der Umarmung und fing an Logan auf die Brust zu boxen. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Mir sagst du das du erst in drei Wochen kommen kannst und dann ‚entführst' du mich ich sterbe fast vor Neugier und hoffe das Lucy nicht auf mich wartet und du das alles nur weil du mich überraschen wollest! Nicht ohne Grund hasse ich Überraschungen! Und...", sagte Rory in ihrem Redefall doch sie kam nicht zum ende da sie von Logan unterbrochen wurde. Logan sagte ganz lässig: „Ja das alles habe ich nur gemacht um dich zu überraschen." Während er das sagte grinste er sein ‚Logan grinsen' bei dem er wusste das Rory da nicht wiederstehen konnte. Rory wollte ihn eigentlich nicht Belohnen, doch als er anfing sie zu küssen konnte sie nicht wiederstehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Eigentlich verdienst du ja keinen Kuss, aber..." fing Rory an sobald sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, doch weiter kam sie nicht, den sie wurde schon wieder von Logan unterbrochen. „Aber einem Logan Huntzberger kann man nicht widerstehen. " beendet Logan ihren Satz und grinste dabei immer noch. „Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich wollte sagen..." doch sie kam schon wieder nicht weiter, da Logan sie an sich heranzog um sie zu küssen. Logan befürchtet, das Rory wieder anfangen würde einen noch schlimmer Redeanfall bekommen würde als eben und der einzige Weg Rory Gilmore daran zu hindern ein Redeanfall zubekommen war ihr einen guten Kaffe geben oder halt wie jetzt sie küssen. Als sie zum zweiten mal sich voneinander gelöst hatten fing Rory an: „Unterbricht mich bitte nicht zum dritten mal! Weißt das ich mich manchmal frage warum ich dich so Liebe?" „Und warum liebst du mich?", fragte Logan und grinste. „Weiß ich nicht", antwortet Rory knapp. „Aber ich weiß es ", antwortete Logan. Rory fragte dann grinsend: „Warum denn?" „Also zum einen sehe ich ganz gut aus, ich bin charmant, ich bin einer der wenigen der dir bei einer Diskussion das Wasser reichen kann und ich bin unwiderstehlich. Na klar waren das einer der wichtigsten Gründe, da gibt es noch ne Menge", war Logans Antwort. Rory guckte ihn grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

Logan und Rory stiegen aus dem Auto und das erst was sie machten war anfangen sich zu küssen und nun standen sie nun vor seiner Haustür und versuchten die Tür aufzumachen als sie es endlich geschafft hatten ließen sie sich aufs Sofa fallen, immer noch küssend, als jemand sich räusperte. Als Rory aufsah sah sie ein bekanntes Gesicht das auf dem Sofa gegenüber saß und beide verdutzt und ein bisschen peinlich berührt anguckte...


End file.
